the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Ammut / House of Heroes
House of Ammut / House of Heroes is the Season 3 finale of House of Anubis, the 39th and 40th episodes of the season and the 189th and 190th episodes overall. They aired on April 10 and April 11, 2013. View the Episode Gallery Plot House of Ammut KT and Eddie try to escape but the sinners tell them not to leave and to hand over the key. When Eddie realizes they do not have it, Ammut is unleashed and asks for more souls; it turns out Denby changed the recording to say that they needed the staff to stop Frobisher. KT and Eddie escape at this point and Victor hurries after them. KT and Eddie ask people if they have seen her key but Denby calls them for an assembly and they know it's too late. Meanwhile, while everyone attends the assembly, Frobisher captures everyone's soul except for Willow and immediately runs. She bumps into Eddie and KT on the stage and tells what has happened and she doesn't know what was going on. Earlier, Trudy helped her through her sadness over Alfie's rude break up and told her to go to Mr. Sweet about the flea problem She also had told Jerome to write a letter for Joy. Victor is looking for them and they all run, but are crowded by the chaotic people and Frobisher tells them that "there is nowhere to hide". When all seems lost, Harriet drives in and takes them away, which causes Frobisher to grow angry. Harriet tells them that KT's key protects people from Ammut and if they get Denby's key, in legend, it is said to stop the evil if they place both of these keys on the staff. Meanwhile, at Anubis house, Alfie, Patricia, Frobisher and the rest of the sinners trick the remainders (Joy, Jerome, Mara, and Trudy) and take their souls away so that Ammut can get stronger and develop a human form. Meanwhile, Willow, KT, Eddie, and Harriet go to the gatehouse to see Denby asleep with her sun key on. Harriet and Eddie hide as the others, KT and Willow try to take the key off of her. They almost have the key off of her when Denby wakes up. House of Heroes Caroline wakes up and turns KT and Willow into sinners. KT, however, was faking it. Victor and KT go looking for Eddie and Harriet. KT finds them and tells them she is not a sinner, but Eddie does not believe her until Harriet says she slipped the key into KT's pocket, so she was protected from Ammut. KT is now mad at Harriet because Willow was turned into a sinner in place of her, to which Harriet responds saying that, if they succeed, Willow and the others will return back to normal. The three go to the crypt, since it's the only safe placee, and think of a plan. Since no one knows KT was faking to be a sinner, all three of them go to the gatehouse and KT tells Fabian that she turned Eddie and Harriet into sinners. When they go inside, KT tries to get the key, but Caroline finds out and Ammut nearly devours her. Taking advantage of the situation, Harriet takes the key and gives it to Eddie, but gets turned into a sinner. When they get the keys together, KT and Eddie count to three and, when they are about to put the key into the staff, Frobisher walks in and pleads to KT, saying "Please don't, Great-Granddaughter, I'll change!". Eddie says, "Don't trust him, Trust me!". They put the keys in, sealing Ammut who, in a last act of anger, devours Caroline. With the evil deity gone, everyone that was evil turns back to normal, including Robert, who as a side-effect gets turns old. He and Harriet depart to Egypt, with the blessing of KT and Eddie and the condition of no more tomb-robbing. Everyone gets back together, enjoying the Founder's Day party. The episode ends with all of the Sibuna gang putting their hand on their right eye, and everyone watches the fireworks. of House of Anubis.]] Cast Main cast *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby *Felicity Gilbert as Ammut Quotes Trivia *This has been the first season finale without Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin and Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Amber Millington. *This has been the first season finale without a cliffhanger (Season 1: Cup of Ankh at the bottom of the stage, Season 2: Victor with the Tears of Gold). *Bobby Lockwood was featured as an extra in this episode. *This is the only season finale where all of the Sibuna gang weren't there to defeat the villian(s), with only Eddie and KT being there. *When Robert Frobisher-Smythe gave the souls of the school students to Ammut, Willow did not stand up and react to this, as she had the key and was not harmed by this. *This is the last appearances of Susy Kane as Caroline Denby and Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby. *Statistics show that the episode was watched by more than 332,000 viewers. Notes *This may not be the last episode to feature Robert Frobisher-Smythe. If it is indeed the end of the whole show, his last appearance would have been in The Touchstone of Ra, but his last physical appearance would be in this finale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis Category:Season Finales Category:Specials